A slide fastener, normally, includes a pair of fastener tapes, a pair of fastener elements mounted on the fastener tapes, and a slider for meshing the paired fastener elements with each other. To sew together a slide fastener and a fabric such as clothing is substantially to sew together a fastener tape and a fabric. However, when a slide fastener is sewn on a relatively thin and soft fabric, due to shortage of rigidity of the fabric itself, there is a fear that, after the slide fastener is sewn, the fabric can fold.